


Final Goodbye

by SoraHinari



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hades (Video Game 2018) Spoilers, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Thanatos (Hades Video Game), I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecure Thanatos (Hades Video Game), M/M, Mentioned Achilles, Mentioned Hypnos, Mentioned Megaera (Hades Video Game), Mentioned Nyx - Freeform, One Shot, Past Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Short, Short One Shot, ThanZag - Freeform, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, Zagreus Needs a Hug (Hades Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: He is gone, without even telling him goodbye. Denial can only allow Thanatos to go so far without breaking down... Without yearning for the past and without accepting that he is hurt. He just wants his friend... He just wants Zagreus back, just like they were before, just once more.
Relationships: ThanZag, Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hi, it's me... Um... This has probably be done before but I also wanted to write the pre-canon rendition I had in my head of those two idiots and their relationship crumbling ;-; Believe me I love those two and I love seeing them happy but my system needed this! I hope you enjoy your read!

The words echoed in his mind again and again, like a broken cassette player that kept rewinding a single song from its playlist, it never stopped, just kept going and the pause button was way too out of his reach. He tried covering his ears, pressing his palms flat on the sides of his head and in a vain attempt to conceal the sound. But of course it was to no avail, it wasn’t a sound he could hide from, it just lingered inside his head and although not admitting it Thanatos knew it very well… After all, Lord Hades was nowhere to be found in the land of the living, there was only him and the silence the souls he guided to Charon left behind them. Him and the torment of his swirling thoughts.  
He felt his throat dry, dry and burning at the same time upon every attempt on taking a breath. His breathing pattern became unstable, cut short as if he was choking or struggling to breath from how cold the snow around him was. But that was not the case, he could be covered in the snow and it wouldn’t have affected him as much as the voice of the ruler of the Underworld did during their last meeting.   
  
_“Excellent work today as well Thanatos. You are dismissed.” His boss was stern as he said that after his recent report._ _Of course Thanatos was about to vanish back up on the surface but Hades stopped him with his booming voice yet again._ _“Oh, before I forget… One more thing. If you see that stupid boy of mine running circles around the realm, return him back home… Bah, stupid youths! He cannot understand some simple things and ends up making things complex where they didn’t have the need to be!”_ _  
_ _  
For a minute he would just nod and mindlessly return to his work… But what was said registered slowly, causing his golden eyes to widen and look up at the tall god of the dead, his hand gripping on his scythe tighter than what he intended to. _ _  
_

_"What are you waiting for Thanatos? That was my last request of you, now go back to your duties, I have shades to assign to Asphodel and Elysium… The paperwork is pilling up and you are just delaying me further…” His harsh crimson gaze fell on Death, one of Hades’ dark eyebrows arching at how shocked, if not scared Thanatos looked in front of him._ _  
_ _  
“You… Said something about your son… Zagreus, being running around the Underworld. What for…? Is he in search of-” Death was cut off by a fist slammed loudly against the marble of the desk, but not even leaving a crack. _ _  
_ _  
“I don’t think I allowed you to ask questions! Especially when it comes to my family, Thanatos! But if you are so curious to know… He is leaving. He wants to escape, get out of here, go up to the surface. Tch, stupid boy… To even think that was possible, if it was everyone would have done it by now!” _ _  
_ _  
_ Leave.   
Escape.   
Those words boomed in his head, even after so many days they were still there. Torturing him by how wrong he was… Because Thanatos tried to disagree, he tried to express himself through words that escaped him back then, Lord Hades denying to hear him any further. He wanted to shout that Zagreus wouldn’t leave… He wouldn’t leave the Underworld… Wouldn’t leave him, not without a proper goodbye…   
But he was wrong…   
Everyone else proved that he was wrong…   
  
Megaera told him that she knew months ago, that being the reason they stopped even attempting to see each other romantically in the first place. Hypnos, his brother, didn’t know it for a fact but he heard shades gossiping about it here and there. He even overheard Achilles’ worries about it as he passed by his usual west wing spot of the shade… Apparently the only one that didn’t know was him, because even his mother knew at that point, to top off the salt on his open wound she even helped the prince by offering her assistance and powers.   
Frankly, it didn’t matter. If he knew or not nothing would change, Zagreus would still try to escape most likely… From both Hades and his help… At least that is what Thanatos thought as he sat there on the surface, scythe supporting his whole body while held on the white covered ground by his two hands. His knees were deep in the snow by now, but he didn’t care. His clawed hand was gripping his scythe tighter than usual, but he couldn’t be bothered as to why. Thanatos had to finish his job, his duty, he was already stalling in both of the requests he had from Lord Hades; both fetching the souls of the dead and keeping an eye on his escapist son.   
  
“Remember, keep going. Nobody escapes Death… Nobody can escape you… Not even the son of Hades himself…” He whispered to himself comfort words that fell to deaf ears, but he did keep going, stood up and entered the Underworld.   
  
Charon offered him a ride back home, at least until the early entrances of Tartarus, but his younger brother decided against it, shaking his head as a sign of denial towards the boatman. Hovering towards the gates of the Temple of Styx, Thanatos settled on hovering down till the House of Hades, at least to report to his Lord that all the dead have been harvested and that his son was nowhere to be found… Or at least that was what Thanatos thought up until he reached the vibrant and almost heaven like, Elysium Plains.   
The figure of the disheveled prince was obvious at one of the rooms, Thanatos could feel his presence so he did as he was ordered to… Went to find the prince. Vanishing from his current position he appeared again in front of Zagreus, but after that everything was a blur for Death, he didn’t remember what words dripped from his lips but the sense of venom was resting on his tongue vividly.   
_‘You left, without so much as telling me good-bye.’_ _  
_ _‘If you won't say it, I'll say it. Good-bye, Zagreus.’_ _  
_ The words were still sharp against his teeth, even after he vanished once more this time, not for the surface but for the albeit programmed report. He stood there in front of the ruler of Tartarus, jaw clenched, scythe used to support his weight or better more the weight of his thoughts.   
  
“Zagreus was last seen in Elysium, my Lord. Besides that, all the shades are here and Hypnos has already categorized them properly…” Lord Hades could sense the sourness layering the Chthonic God’s voice, so instead of keeping him for further reporting he waved for him to go.   
  
Just as Thanatos turned to walk away, a splash from the pool at the entrance of the House became audible. The God of Death didn’t need to turn to see who it was, he simply vanished the minute he heard his name being called. He didn’t want anything to do with Zagreus… Not now at least… He understood his friend, he felt for him truly… And yet he missed the days when they would say everything to each other, no secrets, just plain pure trust between two young Gods… But those days were long gone and with those days, his feelings of hearth that were once settled deep in his soul had evaporated at once.   
His job held him back sure, he had responsibilities that kept burdening Thanatos even now… He honestly felt like a trapped butterfly in a jar, that some little kid once caught and never allowed free ever again. But opposed to the butterfly he could not die, he would never perish and allow his soul to roam until reborn, he would forever be captive in his prison… Of course realization did hit him as the cold air of the surface brushed against his temples, that his prison is none other than his own mind, that only he had the key for his cell… And by he, Thanatos knew that his thoughts didn’t mean himself… But the Prince of the Underworld that tried desperately to fly away from home, and as long as Zagreus had the key of his eternal solitude, Thanatos could only hope and beg his sisters, The Fates, that they could find happiness within each other once more… Just once more. To give their friendship, cause something more was only in Death’s long forgotten dreams, just one more chance…   
Just.   
One.   
More.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end!  
> I truly hope you enjoyed reading this piece!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
